


Guilt is a Waking Dream

by lucidscreamer



Series: Dissonance Reduction and Other Survival Strategies [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Cognitive Dissonance, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Post-Apocalypse, Present Tense, Season 1, Zombie Apocalypse, bad decision making, character thought dead but isn't, marriage problems, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori's husband comes back from the dead. She isn't sure how to feel about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt is a Waking Dream

At first, there's only disbelief. Like a phantom from her recurring dreams, Lori's dead husband lurches toward her, mouth agape... Filthy, streaked with gore ( _not gray-skinned, cold_ ), he embraces Carl, mouth pressing a kiss ( _not biting_ ) to the boy's temple, desperate arms reaching ( _not clawing_ ) to pull her close.

 

The air is suddenly thick as syrup, heavy in her chest. She doesn't know what to feel. Fear, confusion... Joy? An odd sort of grief, stabbing like a knife in her heart...

 

Clinging to Rick, she's can't find the words to welcome him. She can only think, _What have I done?_


End file.
